


Mon Dieu, Mon Cheri

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Liar Liar (Game)
Genre: Chubby Akira, Stuffing, Trans Character, Weight Gain, im so ashamed please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira finds he's not faring quite as well as he used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Dieu, Mon Cheri

**Author's Note:**

> pls Dont Read This

It had been awhile since he was in peak condition. Perhaps it started a week ago.

Despite his eloquent and self-centered attitude, Akira had no shame in saying he'd never tasted eclairs before. It was weird that his girlfriend found this to be some sort of ungodly outrage. "Eclairs are my favorite pastry." That's all she said on the matter.

It was kind of like tasting true bliss. He was supposed to keep his figure, obviously, it was part of his very social stance. Yet he spent a bit of his money on some rather fancy pastry later that day. He didn't really retain the names of any of them, all he knew was they looked as good as they tasted. It was only a few hours before the esteemed Tobitaka found himself fallen from grace, head tipped backwards against his desk chair and face covered in cream.

In the morning he always packed his own lunches. They were usually light, however, he had a few snacks left over from last night. It wouldn't be a crime to just bring a little desert. Unable to decide what was best, he took an entire box of six doughnuts and assumed he'd have enough self control to just pick one.

Minami immediately found out, as she had the smelling sense of a wolfhound.

"Can I have one?"

"No." He spoke directly. Goddamnit, these were his doughnuts.

"You got custard cream and jelly-filled. I sure hope you're not gonna eat both of those at the same time." She had an odd look on her face. Was this reverse psychology? Was Minami fucking with him?

"I can control myself, thank you."

"I don't think you can." Her plush lips curled into an ominous smirk as she walked away, not even giving her man so much as a wayward glance. Akira was left in shock and confusion. Minami was a weird woman.

The school day was long and boring, per usual. He paid little attention to the lesson as he usually figured it out by classroom osmosis anyhow. However, the lesson was interrupted suddenly by a soft knocking on the classroom door. A small and innocent voice came next.

"I have a thingy for Tobitaka Akira."

Akira rose his head slightly, and then his hand. It was the elder (yet shorter) Minamida sister, holding a box under her arm. She passed it over to Akira, not even looking him in the eye. Her disdain was written all over her face. 

He sat back down, unwrapping the cloth around the box. It turned out to be a box of assorted macarons, with a note.

"To satiate you.

-Minami"

Approximately twelve minutes later he was splashing water all over his face. The hell kind of woman was he going out with? What, was she trying to kill him or something? Was this just some weird thing, some sort of phase? _For such a ladies man, he didn't know shit about women._

In the bathroom he heard the voices of some underclassman on the phone. Tanaka Koshi was having a discrepancy with his boyfriend, and it ended in an "I love you". Men were way easier.

The rest of the day was a nonsense blur. They talked of maths, they talked of sciences, they talked of stuff that didn't really pierce through his thick head. At lunch he barely ate anything, despite the fact that he was starved half to death. And then time droned on some more. This shouldn't have been bothering him so much, honestly. It was Minami's nature to be cryptic and weird, but not about his eating habits.

Before he knew it the day was over. He was out the door, and he caught her golden gaze, face returned to its trademark indifference. The moment was killed hastily when Akira's stomach growled. Her stare softened slightly as she walked closer, little steps in the grass.

"Did you remember to eat today?"

"Must've slipped my mind." He was good at lying, however, Minami was poor at trusting.

"Do you wanna come over?"

He had no reason to say no. His hand was sticky with sweat. The hell was wrong with him? She grasped his palm with her tiny, spindly hands, cold and unwelcoming. The walk seemed to lead to nothing after quite some time. They ended their journey at an outdoor cafe, specifically the one with the...eclairs.

"I thought I was going to your house."

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"But I didn't say it." She remained very indifferent. That sort of passiveness even left Akira in a state of undying confusion. Minami impatiently tapped her fingers on one of the chairs, and he hastily sat down, adjusting his collar. His nerves were really on end today, it was almost bothersome. At the very least he hoped the people there didn't recognize him or anything.

She propped open his school bag, freeing the box of six doughnuts as well as the macaron delivery. Obviously she had something planned, and for once he had absolutely no idea what that plan pertained to. Her pockets were lined with loose money as she piled on the extra sweets. Cakes, cookies, eclairs, cannoli, cream puffs, basically anything that one would put in their mouths on a good day. An image that would put a diabetic in the hospital just by smelling it was what sat before him, sweet, sugary and trying to steal his soul.

"I think there's something wrong with me." Minami began to speak. Akira was too dumbfounded to respond. "The only thing I want more than you treating me as your equal, is..." She inhaled. "...your submission."

He struggled to come up with the words to reply. Instead he spat and sputtered, completely baffled and... intrigued. With his mouth slightly agape she held his cheeks, his jaw propped open in an 'o' shape. Her remaining digits thrummed against his puffing chest, then detaching only to reach backwards, holding a cream-injected vanilla pastry beneath her fingernails.

"I like feeling like I'm in a position of power, I guess...you understand, right?"

She wedged the puffy sweet into his gaping maw, then releasing her hand on his cheeks. He was far too confused to deny it, or even ask what the hell she was doing. The cream gummed up his throat like a sugary, sticky spiderweb, the fluid leaking from his lips. The thing was consumed without him so much as using his hands, a dazed expression dancing on his eyes and a thick ichor in the creases of his chapped lips.

"How do you feel."

"...I dunno, but it tastes good."

She didn't bother to wipe his face off, and instead sat at the other end of the table. Her was face slightly obscured by the extensive stack of boxes, so at least he had an excuse. 'If I don't eat, I can't see your lovely face!'

People would definitely believe that one.

He pulled one of the rectangular boxes from the top. It was the macarons from this morning. They were light enough, he supposed, and tasted strongly of almonds. He would never admit he lost track, really. It was like he shut his eyes once and they were all gone, curled up against the inner rim of his leather belt. He could faintly see Minami's eyes over the tower of unopened pastry boxes, and she reached over to wipe pink crumbs off of his dirty cheeks.

"You eat like a five-year-old."

Thanks to his six-foot height, an expression of utter embarrassment was in full view.

"I think that's enough, but thank you--"

"What ever do you mean."

"...I'll eat the rest of these later--"

"That's awfully impolite." Her tone was laced with a rare sort of malice. He didn't want to say he was sufficiently seduced, but if she did want some downstairs business after this, he surely wouldn't say no.

With nervous hands he took a few eclairs off of the tip of the cardboard mountain. The pastry that started it all. He scarfed it down almost violently as though he hadn't eaten in months. Crumble and cream strewn across his hands and cheeks, his teeth a blur of up-and-down motions. He had no idea what weak self control he had until he lost it, and it felt good to indulge.

He licked his fingers off, too dazed to care, and adjusted his chest binder as it dug into his upper stomach. Huh, usually that wasn't a problem...

"Does it hurt?"

"Maybe a little."

Minami pulled the chair over, pressing her face on the bloat of Akira's stomach. Her cheeks were bright pink as she held onto his arm, her leftie reaching for the jelly doughnut he bought last night.

The red, spurting hole of the dough pressed against his lips. He almost considered denying it, but in the end, the Planet Jupiter of donuts couldn't be resisted by anyone. He didn't really need anymore food. He probably didn't even have the space for it. But damn if it didn't beckon as if it were Asmodeus' hell-doughnut itself. In the end he relinquished all worry and took a bite. It was as good as he expected.

So what if he lost track of how much he shoveled into his maw? It didn't really feel like it mattered. Was popularity really worth losing this? Time and number escaped him. He popped the buttons on his uniform pants in little time, however, his suit-jacket held out until the very end. The same couldn't be said about his binder, the hook-pins now mostly ripped out of their sockets. He could feel the flesh of his body burgeoning and threatening to destroy his only school clothing.

But as soon as it was over, the pain caught up.

First was the cramps. The cramps that wracked his lower body with an indescribable pain as his digestive tract struggled to break down such a ridiculous amount of sweet stuff. One could hear his intestines churning the solid sugary goods into a very filling paste, to the point that Minami pressed her ear to his gut like it were a conch shell on the ocean blue. 

Perhaps he'd overdone it. But for once he could say his girlfriend made him do it. Oh, if only this hadn't become a habit.


End file.
